


McLoughlin saves the day!

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Soooo much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of the fluff, baby talk, kind of omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: After reading the description for the last episode of McPixel, I couldn't help myself. :3Jack has a problem. Mark has a solution (Kinda). Basically plotless, backstory-less fluff. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I KNOW THIS ISN'T OPPOSITE BUT HEAR ME OUT. So I read the description from Jack's last episode of McPixel and I, being the kinky loser I am, decided to write this. Like literally, it would not leave me alone. Anyways, BASIC WARNINGS: Age play, lack of plot, and also mild watersports. Like really REALLY mild. And only in the beginning. Enjoy and don't judge meeeeee!

Mark was whistling as he walked past the nursery, on his way to edit his latest video when he heard Jack giggling. that sound was one that always made him smile, so he stopped to peek in and see what his little man was up to.

 

What he found had him dumbstruck.

 

"Jack, what are you doing?" Mark asked, despite clearly seeing what his baby was up to.

 

"Weeing Daddy," Jack declared, his chipper voice as innocent as an angel.

 

"And why are you weeing on the toy Jackie?" Mark asked, completely befuddled.

 

"Cuz game daddy," Jack declared, finishing up and putting himself back together.

 

"What game Jack?" Mark asked. It was very rare that their Youtube work interfered into their little time (Except for when FNAF occassionally popped up; then Jack was in Mark's bed for a week, sometimes more from all the scary monsters).

 

"McPickle," Jack declared.

 

"What now?" Mark asked.

 

Jack huffed. sometimes those long funny words were hard to say. Didn't Daddy understand? "Mc-mc-pick-e-cel!" Jack whined. thankfully, Mark understood what he was trying to say, and then it was very clear to anyone (except Jack) that his daddy was trying very hard not to laugh.

 

"Jack, that's just a game. We don't do things we see in games, remember?" Mark said firmly.

 

"But you said we don't do the BAD things in games Daddy!" Jack whined, flopping onto the floor.

 

"Jack, pee goes in the potty or your pull-up. you know this," Mark said.

 

"Bu' da toy wasn' working," Jack muttered, sucking on his thumb in frustration. Mark sighed, grabbing the pacifier from the crib and quickly replacing the thumb.

 

"Buddy, when things don't work you need to come find daddy, okay?" Mark explained. Jack huffed. But it was fun! Well, kinda. now his room was all smelly and he kinda did like that toy, and he also just wanted to cuddle so maybe that's why he did it cuz he did KINDA know it was naughty.

 

"I sowwy Daddy!" Jack sniffled, on the verge of tears.

 

"Shh, it's okay Jackie boo," Mark cooed, scooping his little boy into his arms. "How about this. We get you down for a nap, and then while you're sleeping Daddy will fix your toy, hmm?"

 

"Cuddles an' baba?" Jack whined.

 

"Cuddles and bottle," Mark declared.

 

"Chica and Billy come too?" Jack added hopefully.

 

"Why not?" Mark said. "Go get in Daddy's bed and I'll be there in a minute." Jack nodded, grabbing his sheep lovey off the floor and toddling off towards Mark's bed, the golden lab followling happily as soon as she saw her little master. Jack giggled, hiding under the blankets on Mark's bed, giggling when he heard his daddy approaching.

 

"Hmm, I wonder where my Jackaboy went," Mark said loudly. "Is he... in the dresser?" Jack giggled loudly. "No. Is he.... under the bed?" Jack giggled, the blankets shaking now. "No. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to lay on this soft looking lump."

 

"No daddy! I'm here!" Jack declared, emerging from the blanket huddle.

 

"There you are! I was worried little man," Mark cooed. "Now come on. Nap time."

 

"Do we hafta?" Jack whined.

 

"Afraid so little man, come on," Mark said, settling into the pillows. Jack huffed but still crawled up, settling into Mark's arms and taking his bottle.

 

"Love you little man," Mark cooed.

 

"Wuv dada too," Jack mumbled around the bottle, already falling asleep.


End file.
